SuperSaiyan Motorcross
by InjuredPelican
Summary: Trunks dreams of becoming a bike racing champ like his father, but the road to succes is a rough one. Violence
1. Default Chapter

SuperSaiyan Motorcross Chapter 1: Trunks Big Race I don't own DBZ/GT (8 year old Trunks)  
Engines roared. Crowds cheered. And dirt and people went flying, as well as motorcycle parts. Trunks loved to watch the races. He loved it how human body parts would fly into the audience. How the bikes exploded and set the drivers on fire. Trunks always dreamed of being a bike racer. His father was. His father's father was. His father's father's father was. It went back far. Racing was in his viens. "AND THE WINNER IS... VEGETA!!!!! "All right! Way to go, Dad!" Trunks yelled. "MOTORCROSS STUPID CRAP!!! MOTORCROSS STUPID CRAP!!!" the speakers blaired.  
"You won Dad!" Trunks exclaimed. "Of course I did," Vegeta replied. "Some day, Dad, I'm gonna be just as good as you!" Trunks told his father. "Not likely, but you can waste your life trying," Vegeta said. "Yay! I'm gonna be a failure!" Trunks yelled in excitement. "That's my boy!"  
  
(10 years later)  
"This looks to be a great season ahead," Race comment guy George said. "It sure does, George," Race comment guy Don said. "There's several new riders and plenty of legends as well." "Here's the list now:  
  
Son Goku, first Super Saiyan racer in a 1000 years , Piccolo, the cool green dude , Son Gohan, the little back stabber , Son Goten, famous for bouncing on his face after a wreck, Trunks, the new kid, Vegeta, the prince of motorcross, Kid Buu, that cheap piece of bubble gum everyone wants to kill, Pan, an obsesive Trunks pursuer, Android Seventeen or just "17", is a mean racer who packing heat. & of course the host racers Freiza & Cooler, a dynamic duo of pain, Cell, a gross bug dude, and Broly, the meanest motha' ever in motorcross.  
  
"Wow! What a list, Don," George said. "Heck yeah!" Don agreed. "And now on to the racing. This race is hosted by King Kold and his sons Frieza and Cooler who wish all the racers would lose so they can win. Such a great bunch!"  
  
(On the track.) "Watch your back son," Vegeta warned. "Especialy for the Sons." "Okay, I will, Daddy," Trunks said. "Don't call me daddy, you retard of a son," Vegeta told him. (Else where on the track.) "Kill all your opponents!" Goku comanded. "No mercy!" the Go's and Pan cried out as they beat their chest in unison."Soon Satan's army will be ready," Goku said to himself refering to his children and Pan. "Pan!" "Yes, grandpa," Pan answered in a low demonic voice. "Your mission is to destroy Trunks," Goku ordered. "I live to serve."  
  
(At the starting point.) 17 loaded his two double barrel 8-gauge shotguns and tucked them in his belt. "Locked and loaded," 17 snickered to himself. Every one jumped on to there bikes and reveved their engines. "Vwoom, vwoom!" Kid Buu yelled out as insane as possible. "Idiot!" Cooler scoffed. "GET YOUR ENGINES READY!" the speakers roared. "GET SET! GOOOO!!"  
  
All the racers shot down the track. Goku lead the pack at the moment. Trunks was in third but was catching up with 17 fast. "Eat hot lead baka!" 17 yelled as he fired his shotguns at Trunks. Trunks blocked with his sword and veered over towards 17. "Take this!" Trunks sliced 17's face and kicked him into a wall. "My face! My beautiful face!!" 17 screamed. "You'll pay for this!" Just before 17 could shoot Trunks, Vegeta drove in between them. "Final Flash!" 17 was blown straight into the air as his bike exploded into a smoldering heap. "Thanks Dad!" Trunks yelled. Vegeta accelerated to the front, where his rival, Goku was. "Time to spice things up, don't you think so Frieza?" Cooler asked his brother. "Yes, defenatly," Frieza answered. Frieza pulled out a huge ball and chain (a flail) from his sde car and started twirling it in the air. "Come here monkey!" Frieza called out as Cooler closed in on Goten. "Eh?" Goten turned lazily to see Frieza. Frieza swung the flail and smacked Goten in the face. "OWW!!" Goten lost control as blood spewed prom his eye and hit the dirt face first. Goten bounced on his face till the friction finaly caused him to stop. Goten lay in a puddle of his own blood and motor oil.  
  
"You won't win this time Kakkarot!" Vegta yelled as he punched Goku's face. "The heck you will! I command the powers of Satan himself!" Goku roared. Goku then breathed fire on Vegeta. Vegeta swerved and ran into Piccolo, knocking both off their bikes. "You buttmuncher!" Piccolo cried out. "Now you die!" Piccolo picked up a baseball bat and smacked Vegeta in the face. "Darn Namek!" Vegeta yelled as he also picked up a bat. "Take this!" Vegeta did a super combo on the Namek's face, hitting him a thousand times. Piccolo swung the bat into Vegeta's knee and broke the bat into splinters, which stuck into Vegeta's leg. "RAUGH!!" Vegeta cried out in pain. Piccolo smirked thinking he'd won. Vegeta rose up though and impaled Piccolo with both bats. He then kicked Piccolo into the crowd as they cheered on the violence.  
  
"You wont get away with this, you demonic stupid head!" Trunks called out at Goku. "I eat crap like you for breakfast!" Goku replied. "So start the oven!" Goku spat out a flaming lougie which slapped against his bike. Trunks jumped from his bike and cleaved Goku's head clean off, and took over his bike. Trunks then raced to the finish. "TRUNKS WINS!!! AND HE KILLED GOKU!!!"  
  
Kid Buu raced into second place, followed by Gohan, Pan, and in last Frieza and Cooler.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Please review. 


	2. Vengance

SuperSaiyan Motorcross Chapter 2:  
I don't own DBZ/GT  
  
"We're back now with our coverage of this season's motorcoss," George said. "Heck yeah!" Don commented. "That is so lame! It's like super lame times two!" George said. "I'll show you, you wenie!" Don screamed as he tackled George to the ground and beat him. "Anyways, let's review what just happened last race," Sam said. "Goku has finaly been killed. And by a newbie, Trunks, who also won the race. I never thought I'd see the day when Goku met his match. Now for our live coverage backstage with Bob." "Thank you Sam," Bob said. "Here I have with me, Son Gohan. Now Gohan, what's your reaction to your father's gruesome demise? Besides sadness, anyways?" "Actaully, I'm glad that my father died," Gohan said. "You are?" "Of course. Now I'll head the family and get more spotlight." "And he'll lead Satan's army!" Goten added. "What?" Bob asked. "Don't mind him, he's a bit slow," Gohan said, in an attempt to cover up Goten's comment. "I is smart!" Goten argued. "Could you excuse us, please," Gohan requested. "Okay, see ya," Bob said. As he walked off, Goten's screams of pain echoed through the halls, as well as the sound of a blade cutting through flesh.  
  
"Now I'm with Vegeta and last race's winner, Trunks. Vegeta, how are your feelings about your son's victory and Goku's death?" "I'm glad Kakkarot's dead, but I'd be much happier if I was the cause of his death. I'm proud of my son," Vegeta answered. "And how do you feel about this, Trunks?" Bob asked. "I'm very happy about winning my first race. As for killing Goku, I only did it to avenge my father's loss and pay Goku back for the crimes he commited against my fambily." "Well said. Now I wish you fair well."  
  
"Isn't that nice," Sam commented. "Now for info on today's race, hosted by the asteamed Dr. Gero, or known as Android #20 . Here's the list of racers now:  
  
Trunks, Kid Buu, Son Gohan, Pan, Perfect Cell, Piccolo, Vegeta, 17, Son Goten, and Tien, along with Chaotzu , who is sadly replacing the late Son Goku. He sucks. As does Chaotzu.  
  
(On the track.) "Remember all our training Chaotzu," Tien said. "Your talking to me like I'm some punk kid," Chaotzu said. "Do I look like a kid to you?" "Not really." "Then don't..." "You look more like a tiny, gay midget," Tien stated. "Why you fartknocker! I'm gonna mess you up good!" Chaotzu launched himself at Tien and slapped him silly. Then Chaotzu kicked Tien in the mouth. "I'm sorry, Chaotzu! I'm sorry!" Tien cried out. "You better be! Now get in the car!"  
  
(Dr. Myuu's garage.) "No one will stand up to you now," Myuu stated proudly. "Now that you are... Duhn, duhn, duhn! Super Android 17!" "Yes, I will avenge my injury and claim victory over Trunks," 17 said," And it's all thanks to you Myuu. Let me show you my appreciation!" 17 shot Dr. Myuu in the face with his 5 foot long quad-barrel 6-gauge shotgun. Myuu's now headless body hit the wall with a splatter. "Heh, heh," 17 laughed to himself.  
  
(The Sons' lair.) "I will avenge grandpa's death by slaughtering Trunks!" Pan said. "And I'll kill Vegeta," Gohan said. "And I'll eat ice cream, hee, hee!" Goten exclaimed happily. "You're such a retard!" Pan commented. "Nos I ain'ts, stupids!" Goten argued. "Just stay out of the way!" Gohan commanded. "No way! I avenge daddy, too!"  
  
(Bulma's garage.) "Son." "Yes, daddy?" Trunks asked. "Don't call me daddy!" Vegeta commanded. "Okay, daddy," Trunks answered. "I have a bad feeling about this race,Trunks. There's an evil power behind this, I know it. Keep your eye's open." "Okay, daddy," Trunks replied. "You stupid idiot!" Vegeta back handed Trunks across the face in anger. "Now get with it!" "Okay,..." Trunks was smacked again. Vegeta continued to beat on his son till the race started.  
  
(On the track.) "GET YOUR ENGINES READY! GET SET! GO!!!" All the racers left dust in their tracks as they sped off towards the finish. Cell was in the lead blasting Kid Buu, who was in second. Buu streched out and smacked Cell around some. "Blast you!" Cell yelled in agrivation. "Hahahahahahahaha!" Buu screamed as he launched huge ki attacks everywhere, making craters all over the track. "Kamehameha!" Cell yelled. Buu was blasted into pieces, but Buu still drove while he reformed. "Bye, bye!!" Buu cried out as he unleashed a bus size energy attack. Cell and his bike were completely destroyed, as well as a bunch of the spectators. "Rauhaha!!!" Buu yelled out in triumph.  
  
Trunks swerved through the group of racers as he headed towards second, but 17 and Pan were persuing him. 17 raised his gun and fired at the unsuspecting Trunks. "Buarg!" Trunks lost control as he reeled in pain. "Ah, ha, ha!" 17 laughed. Then he noticed Trunks pulled out a senzu bean. "What?!" Trunks regained control and fell back where 17 was. "Your going down!" Trunks promised, as he turned Super Saiyan and unsheathed his sword. "Now your fighting a real Super Saiyan!" Trunks hacked at 17, but the android blocked the attack. 17 kicked Trunks in the face and busted him over the head with his shotgun. Trunks used a double buster attack and blew 17 into the wall. 17 pushed off from the wall and drop kicked Trunks. Trunks bike landed on it's side as the friction shot sparks at 17's hair."My hair!" Trunks ascended to SS2 and stood his bike back up. Just then they rode off a ramp. "Die!" Trunks flew towards 17 and sliced the android and his bike into several pieces. Trunks landed on his bike and continued the race. 17 hit the ground and was ran over by everyone else.  
  
Piccolo sped into third as Tien and Chaotzu followed. Vegeta fired a ki volley at Tien and Chaotzu who easily dodged the blasts. "You shoot worse then Chaotzu!" Tien taunted. "Tien!! You #$%&!!!" Chaotzu, who's on the back of the bike, grabbed Tien by the head and broke his neck in one movement. CRACK! Chaotzu flung Tien's lifeless body off the bike and at the racers behind. Vegeta just stared, amazed at Chaotzu's act of violence. As he wasn't paying attention, Gohan came up behind and impaled Vegeta with a trident. Trunks looked behind to see his father hitting the dirt with a trident sticking out of his back. "Daddy!" Trunks cried out as he turned around and flew towards his father. Trunks landed by Vegeta and picked him up. "No son, you must win the race, for my sake," Vegeta said," and you need to stop calling me daddy!" "All right," Trunks answered. Trunks jumped back on his bike and joined the rest of the racers, while a med crew came and got Vegeta.  
  
Trunks went full speed as a SS2 biker. He drove back into second and came up to Kid Buu. "Peek-a-buu-buu!!!" Kid Buu cried histericly. "Shut up!" Trunks sliced through Buu several times, but Buu just reformed. "BUU!!" Buu fired ki blast after ki blast at Trunks, who just tried to not fall off. "Haaaah!" Trunks cried out as he ascended to SS3! Trunks began to charge a huge energy attack. The finish line was coming closer. "Finish Buster!" Trunks launched his attack, but Buu jumped to avoid it. This was Trunks plan. Trunks flew into Buu and hacked him up. "Burning Attack!" Trunks blasted Buu into oblivion. Trunks then fell back onto his bike and crossed the finish line. "TRUNKS WINS AGAIN!!! AND BUU IS NO MORE!!!"  
  
Piccolo finished second, Chaotzu third, Pan forth, Gohan fifth, and Goten dead last.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
Please Review. 


	3. Chaos

SuperSaiyan Motorcross Chapter 3: Chaos I don't own DBZ/GT

"Holy crap!" Don said. "Oh yeah! The competition is fierce," George said. "Vegeta is out of comission, Tien was killed by Chaotzu, and both Cell and Buu were destroyed." "Heck yeah! And if you thought it's been rough now, tonight will top it! Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan is here!" Don anounced. "Broly has killed trillions and maimed trillions more. He's wiped out an entire universe for Pete's sake!" George said excitedly. "It is truly an honor to be in his presence." Don said with a tear on his cheeck. "And he races good too!" George added.

(In the hospital.) "Trunks don't fail me," Vegeta ordered. "Okay," Trunks replied. "You didn't call me daddy. I'm relieved. Continue on your path and claim victory," Vegeta said. "Okay, Daddy," Trunks said. Trunks cringed when he relized he called Vegeta daddy. "Don't worry, son, I won't hit you. My arm hurts too bad," Vegeta said. "Bye, bye!" Trunks skipped out of the room and tripped on some wire and fell on his face. "Poor pathetic fool, he doesn't know what I'll do to him," a voice in the darkness said. "W-who is that?" Vegeta asked worridly. "Oh I'm a friend, a friend of Satan. Heh, heh." the voice said. "What do you want?" Vegeta questioned. "Just a suvenier," Gohan stepped out of the shadows with his chainsaw revved up. "Rerere!" Gohan's chainsaw blaired. "No! No! NO!!!" Screams and blood spray along with the chainsaws humming could be heard coming from Vegeta's room. Trunks stopped at the sound. "Dad must be brushing his teeth," the idiot reasoned. "But wait! He can't brush in the dark!" Trunks ran down the hall back into Vegeta's room. "Daddy's dead!" Trunks screamed when he found a decapitated Vegeta in the hospital room. "No!!!"

(On the track.) Trunks trudged over to his bike. He looked out at the crowd and track with mixed emotions. He knew his father's murderer was here somewhere. And when he found him, he would make him pay. He hopped on his bike and drove to the starting line.

(Elsewhere.) "Hahaha! I'm the greatest racer ever. If only Kakkarot were here!" Broly laughed to himself. At that moment Paragaus, Broly's father, walked in with his mind control device. Paragaus held up the device at Broly's face and tried to take over Broly's mind. "Behave Broly, behave," Paragaus soothed. "Behead? Alright!" Broly swung his hand in a chopping motion and sliced off his father's head. "Hahaha!"

(The Son's lair.) "I will grind Trunks' bones to make me daily bread!" Pan roared in a demonicaly low voice. Gohan walked up and said," Yes, Trunks must pay, but Broly is a great danger to us as well. One of us must deal with him, but who?" Both held their chins in thought. Just then Goten happened to walk in. "Hey guys who had my Woman's World magazine last?" Both Pan and Gohan smiled evily. "Are you guys listening?" Goten complained.

(From afar.) A mysterious youth stands from afar. "I'm the only one who can save them from the tragedy that is about to take place here. Only I have the guts, the brains, and the fashion sense to take on this challenge. For I am...," the youth steps out," Future Trunks!" Mirai stood there in all his glory, but know one saw, and no one cared. "Geeze, what's a guy gotta do to impress an audience around here?"

(At the starting line.) "Now announcing the racers!" George said excitedly. "Trunks, Son Gohan, Pan, Son Goten, Piccolo, Chaotzu, Krillin, Yamcha(who's lamer then Tien.), Hercule(who's lamer then Yamcha.), and Broly the legendary Super Saiyan racer."

Everyone revved their engines, all were tense, except for Broly who was chanting 'Kakkarot' insanely. "GET YOUR ENGINES READY! GET SET! GO!!!" Everyone blasted down the dirt track. Yamcha took the lead quickly as he veered around the enormous Broly. "Oh yeah, watch this Puar, I'm gonna win!" the fool thought to himself. But then Broly grabbed Yamcha's head in one hand and smashed the humans skull. "Hahaha! Kakkarot! Kakkarot!" Broly laughed as he replaced Yamcha for first place.

A bit behind, Trunks and Pan struggled against eachother for forth place and eachother's life. Pan tried to snare Trunks' arm with her iron jaws but met Trunks sword. Pan exploded as her heart failure triggered bomb went off, sending smoke and debree in all directions. Gohan, in fifth, saw his daughter's death and was filled with rage. He sped up to Trunks as a Super Saiyan 2, ready to kill. "How could you kill my daughter?!" Gohan demanded angrily. "How could you kill my father?!" Trunks demanded back. "You killed my dad first!" Gohan replied. "You guys are freakin' evil! What do you expect?!" "Your wrong! We're a great family!" Gohan argued. "You need a whole lot a therapy dude!" Trunks yelled. "Shut up!" Gohan launched a kamehameha at Trunks chest, sending the young Saiyan into the gaurd rail. "Buarg!" Trunks blasted into Super Saiyan 3 and punted Gohan's head right off into the crowd. The audience broke out into a fight to claim Gohan seavered head, several rabid fans killed eachother brutaly. Trunks tried to cool off but he then relized he was in second. He passed by the mangled bodies of Piccolo and Chaotzu and prepared for a big fight with Broly.

Goten finally got out of last place, speeding past Hercule and Krillin, who were duking it out, and right next to Trunks. "Hey, Trunks, where's Gohan and Pan?" Goten asked. "I killed them." Trunks answered bluntly. "R-realy?" Goten wondered. "Thank God!!!" Goten yelled happily. "You're happy?" Trunks asked astounded. "Of course! I hated my family! now we can be friends!" "Great." Just then both noticed they'd caught up with Broly. Broly turned and smiled like an idiot. "Hello! Goodbye!" Broly began blasting the whole area Trunks and Goten occupied, as well as most of the stadium itself. "Here I come to save the day!" Just then a huge school bus flew over a hill and rammed straight into Broly. Mirai smiled from the bus driver's seat and waved. ''I'm here to save your future!" Mirai announced. "Look out!" Trunks cried out as Broly sliced the bus in half. Mirai tried to fly out but Broly quickly grabbed Mirai's legs and crushed them. "No!" Trunks cried out. "We gotta save yourself, Trunks!" Goten yelled to him. "How?" Trunks asked hopelessly. "Fusion, of course!" Then both Saiyans quickly did the fusion dance and became... SS3 Gotenks! Broly turned his attention to Gotenks and tossed the suffering Mirai into the air. Gotenks sped up next to Broly and charged a kamehameha. "Say goodbye, tiny!" Gotenks unleashed the massive blasted and Broly dissapated into nothingness. Gotenks started doing a victory dance but then saw a horrible sight. Hercule passed the finish line. Gotenks jaw dropped open, while the crowd went wild.

THE END. 


End file.
